


Frowning

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Because smiles are so cliché, dammit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. For the hilarious HarryPotterResidentEvilFanJnL, who is often delightfully nutters and shares a great love of slash with me. Happy Christmas '10, Kylie, hon! Read, review, and enjoy!

Holiday parties…

are the **w-o-r-s-t** , aren't they?

Everyone's _happy_ ,

all singing **&** _jolly_ ,

all

p-a-i-r-e-d

**up**

& reveling in the warmth and…blasted comfort of their

**·** family & **·**

**LOVED** ones

The weather outside may be "frightful,"

but the _saccharine_ ***sweet*** atmosphere _inside_

is downright

_TERRIFYING!_

So .::sigh::.

& retreat to a corner

so you're out of every lover's w.a.y

And, _hell_

That mass of **turquoise** hair has

f·o·u·n·d

you & you've now got to deal with

"smalltalk"

Ah

Hmm

Most intriguing

Teddy's _sooo_ good at telling a

_rousing_ tale ( **ha** )

But…there _is_ a surprising bit of

h_u_m_o_r

in his tale

Apparently, he had left your sister

— _Lily_ —

under the

**m.i.s.** ( **s** ).t.( **i** ). **l.e.** t.o.e

(and escaped her at _just_ the right moment, too)

You

aLmOsT

smirk, but your

**grimace** remains

&& suddenly Teddy makes it his mission!

to coax a s·m·i·l·e from you

before the

Witching **–** Hour

_**Merlin.** _

He probably knew it wouldn't take much

(had he known it always _didn't_?)

"So, how's my _least_ **favorite** Potter tonight?"

A simple whisper in the ear, && you're grinning like a MADman, James

_G o o d_ thing, this lovely holiday party to _distract_ everyone, because…

A simple ***k*i*s*s*** from his lips,  && you've damn near died and gone to

_H~e~a~v~e~n_

**Author's Note:**

> XD Sweet. It's nice to write any slash with Teddy… He brings a dynamic that really changes things… ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: AHHH. Yes. An early Jamdy from me. XD Altho I lean towards Alteddy when not shipping Lilted, I still have a soft spot for Jamdy. ;3


End file.
